


Take My Wallet If You Want It

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Groping, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spanking, Teasing, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: But see, all that time spent doing his own thing and finding his love in fires and finances and felonies meant that it wasn’t until he and Roadie were roped into this Overwatch business.Because that’s when he met Genji.





	Take My Wallet If You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 1 - Ass Worship/Spanking

Jamison Fawkes was a man who appreciated the finer things in life if he said so himself. 

He loved a heist gone off flawlessly. 

He loved explosions that lit up the night sky like a...well...like an  _ explosion _ . 

He loved the glitter of gold and jewels as he ripped them from the grip of poncy fuckers who thought they were better than everyone else. 

But see, all that time spent doing his own thing and finding his love in fires and finances and felonies meant that it wasn’t until he and Roadie were roped into this Overwatch business. 

Because that’s when he met Genji. 

Flirty, curvy Genji with his pretty scarred up face and his neon green hair that hid under that stupid helmet that made him look too much like a bucket of bolts. Genji who smiled with his half-human mouth and winked and strutted around like he  _ knew _ he was hot shit, swinging his hips side to side so everyone’s eyes would all on the fucking  _ lucious _ curve of his ass as he left the room. 

And  _ crikey _ did Jamie look. 

How was he supposed to  _ not _ look? It was just  _ out there _ for the world to appreciate. Jamie found his fingers twitching every time Genji walked by him, wanting to dig his grubby fingers into the silicone skin and see if it was hard or soft, see if he could smack his palm across it and watch the shockwave move through it. 

And Genji seemed to  _ always _ be flaunting it. Rocking his hips and bending over in a way that showed off the slope of his spine and how it just  _ popped _ up into that generous ass of his. Roadhog had needed to clamp a hand on Jamie’s shoulder more than once to keep him from sinking his uneven teeth into the curve and gripping those thighs until…

Getting ahead of himself. 

See, Jamie had no problem with stealing shiny, pretty things. And Genji might have been the shiniest, prettiest thing he could ever fucking steal. He just...didn’t have a plan. 

“Fawkes-san,” Genji’s soft, lilting tenor cut through his thoughts which let Jamie realize he’d been staring at the wall for the last ten minutes, “what has you looking so pensive? It’s not like you to be so quiet for so long.”

Jamie swallowed the lump in his throat, Genji’s teasing tone zinging through his mind and making that impulsive urge rear its ugly head in him. The cyborg was standing in front of where he was seated on the couch, head cocked to the side, helmet gone for a change, thick eyebrow raised questioningly. 

“Nothin’ much, mate,” Jamie said, clearing his throat, giggling manically for a moment, “just ah thinkin’ ‘bout some things I wanna do.” Mainly thinking about how to steal Genji away to enjoy every inch of his ass and-

“Because you keep muttering my name,” Genji purred, honey gold eyes glinting dangerously, bending forward into Jamie’s space and smirking. Jamie’s eyes widened as Genji’s fingers skirted up under his jawline, tracing over the curve to dance off the tip of his chin. “If you want something, you should simply ask, Fawkes-san.” 

Jamie felt his fingers shaking with that urge to  _ touch _ again. Because  _ god _ he wanted to touch. He wanted to squeeze and grab and bite and tug that lithe body close and  _ wow _ he was giggling a lot right now, Jamie could feel the heat in his face, nervousness and giddiness mixing into a volatile cocktail in his chest as he looked at Genji who seemed to patiently be awaiting his answer. Waiting for him to ask, like he could read his mind, see his every dirty thought and…

Well…

Jamie had never been good at resisting temptation. 

So his flesh and blood hand found its way to Genji’s ass and squeezed, Jamie letting out a little overwhelmed sound at the feel of it in his palm. The silicone and carbon fiber skin was strong but  _ soft _ , the muscle beneath very clearly  _ all _ Genji, firm but still satisfying to grab. Jamie felt heat spread through his body just from touching and Genji just smirked, a regular rattler waiting for the proper moment to sink its fangs into the rat that had made itself at home in his den. Genji chuckled and cocked his hips back, pressing firmly into Jamie’s palm, the blond’s long fingers barely able to hold one cheek. 

“Is that what you wanted, Jamie?” Genji purred, slender, dangerous fingers tracing over the back of Jamie’s skull, tugging a bit so the younger man was forced to look up at him, locking their eyes. 

Jamie found himself nodding, overwhelmed at the moment, his prosthetic hand joining his flesh one on Genji’s ass and  _ squeezing _ . Sure, he couldn’t  _ feel _ with that hand but  _ fuck _ he tilted his head to look, seeing the way his fingers could  _ barely _ contain all that and  _ fuck _ . 

“Crikey,” Jamie breathed out, giggling breathlessly, lost for words for a change. He swallowed a little, licking his chapped lips before looking up at Genji again, eyes darting over his face. He was so  _ fucking _ riled up already, hard in his raggedy shorts beneath Genji, the cyborg having moved closer so he was practically straddling Jamie’s lap. It was taking everything in Jamie’s limited self control to keep from just grinding against Genji’s thick thigh until he came in his pants because  _ fuck _ . 

“You’re so quiet,” Genji cooed, that voice curling around Jamie’s brain like a spell, the cyborg’s eyes flashing green as he cupped Jamie’s cheeks, “normally you talk so quickly. There must be something going on in your mind, hm?”

“I wanna bite ya on the ass, mate,” Jamie said without thinking, groaning when he realized what he said and Genji just chuckled a bit, the cyborg bending forward a little, pressing firmly into his hands and laughing. 

“Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing someone has done to my ass,” Genji teased, words making his lips ghost against Jamie’s a little, the blond whining. He was on a hair trigger, fuse running short and  _ Jesus _ Genji was turning around in his arms and stretching. The cyborg had the fucking  _ nerve _ to run his own metallic fingers over the curve of his hip before...before…

Genji’s hand cracked over the curve of his own ass, showing off the minute jiggle and letting out a  _ pornagraphic _ moan at it, looking over his shoulder with the kind of bedroom eyes that graced the burnt out magazines that Jamie had jerked off to in his youth. Jamie actually let out a whine of his own, shoving his knuckles into his mouth to bite down on them, face bright red and rubbing his thighs a little to get the pressure off.  _ Holy shit _ what? 

Genji reached back, taking Jamie’s hands to run them up the back of his thighs, letting Jamie’s hands come up beneath his ass to press against that material again. God, did Genji  _ know _ it looked like he was always running around in a thong? He had to know. Maybe it was on purpose. Fuckin’ Jamie would never be able to shoot someone with an ass like that right away. He’d be too distracted. 

Jamie squeezed again, leaning forward as if drawn by a spell and nuzzling at the base of Genji’s spine. He smelled like metal and ozone and some kind of expensive kinda perfume or something that Jamie could not readily identify. He giggled a little bit, licking at his lower back to taste that carbon fiber and steel on his tongue, whining and shifting again as he pulled Genji closer, spreading his cheeks a bit and nipping at the strap between them. He whined happily again, shaking with potential energy, cock so hard in his pants he was  _ leaking _ and  _ fuck _ he wanted to bounce Genji’s ass on his cock, wanted to see if he could make the cyborg get all worked up like he was. He bet Genji would moan so pretty too, that voice was  _ made _ for fucking, bet he could get tears in those sly eyes, take him apart and make a real explosion and-

Jamie moaned loudly and buried his face in Genji’s ass, gasping and giggling as he came in his pants  _ hard _ , biting at the material that acted as Genji’s skin, the cyborg gasping a little at the feeling, the first time he’d lost his cool and  _ oh _ .

Jamie whined, thighs shaking, arms wrapped tight around Genji who turned around and smiled, cupping his chin before leaning down to kiss his nose. 

“Cute,” Genji purred out, licking his teeth like he was going to devour Jamie whole. “You aren’t done yet, are you?” 

Those words made Jamie’s orgasm hazed brain snap right to attention. 

“Wh-wha?” 

Genji just grinned and grabbed Jamie’s hands, tugging him upright and smiling up at him, fingers dancing down his chest. “I was hoping you would bite me more,” Genji murmured, pulling Jamie down to run his tongue over his lower lip before pulling away and walking toward the door, hips swaying side to side, making Jamie forget about the uncomfortable cooling feeling of cum in his pants. 

Genji looked over his shoulder and winked before turning the corner and Jamie stared after him, mouth dropped open and excitement jumping through his body before he took off limping after Genji. 

“Oi! Wait up!”

Jamison Fawkes appreciated the finer things in life. 

And  _ fuck _ he would give it all over to Genji just to get at that ass again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at @WineSacramental on Twitter or my profile


End file.
